Where's My Happy Ending!
by Icee Flames of Darkness
Summary: Serena thinks Darien and her are doing great untill......She later finds out maybe he wasnt the thing she wanted. Suck at summeries sorry! 1st fic so please be kind in reveiws!


**Where's my happy Ending!**

Author's note-Hi this is my 1st fic so be nice!I love to write and I'm very creative when I chose to but not always gramically correct.Also I dont own Sailormoon, or Avril Lavigne (She wrote the song). So I hope you enjoy my fic!Read and respond please!

Serena is in her room getting ready for her date with Darien,she had been seeing him for three years to the day.She had a feeling today would be like no other.She was in front of the vanity putting on strawberry lip gloss and silver eyeshadow.She was wearing a black miniskirt, with a pink top, silver strappy heels adorning her delicate feet,her toenails painted pink.For the final tough she put on a silver heart necklace and braclets and then grabbed her silver purse.She looked at the clock "6 o'clock I better hurry or I'm gonna be late".Serena quickly ran out the door and waved to her parents.

She made her way up to Darien's apartment and knocked on the door.A minute later no one had answered so she took out her key and opened the door."Darien you here."She saw the bedroom door slightly ajar so she opened what she saw would change her life forever.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

It took a few seconds for her mind to comprehend what she had seen.Darien and Raye in bed together... asleep. She whispered to herself "Darien Why?". With that she ran out the door never to be seen again.She was right it was a night like no other.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

She ran to the bank and took the money out of her account.She had about 2,000 in her trust fund from her grandmother.Then she wet home and packed a bag.After she packed her bag she sat down in her desk to write letters to her family,friends, and her enemies.When she was done she rubbed her cramped hand and put the letters in seperate envlopes.then she wrote on each seperate envelope _Family, Scouts, Darien, Raye._ Then she left for tokyo international airport.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_Tokyo National Airlines flight 124 boarding for America._Well that me she thought.She boarded the plane and quickly fell asleep dreaming of... him. Thank You! for flying Tokyo national Airline we hope to have you with us again! She walked of the plane and realized she had nowhere to go,she sat in one of the lobby chairs to think of what had just happened.

The next morning Ilene walked in to her daughters room to see it empty.Ilene looked around the room for some reason for why her daughter still wasnt there asleep the she spotted them _the letters._she open adressed to family and started to read...

_Dear Mom,Dad and Sammy,_

_By the time you get this I will be long gone.Do not worry I have money and clothes.I will write often.Love you all.Please give these letters to everyone._

_Love,_

_Serena_

Ilene dropped the letter in her hands..."Ken,Sammy get in her now!" "Dear what is it?" "Yeah mom whats wrong" "Serena she...shes..gone!"

_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
t's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Serena wakes up the next morning very stiff and yawned.(lobby chairs not comfy ) ) She looks up to see the one she had been dreaming about, it was...

Author-Finally 1st chapter over hope you guys enjoyed it.Please Respond the bottons right there in the bottom left corner. Come on click it!You know you want to!Flames are welcome but please dont be to harsh.Also I was wondering if it should be Diamond or Seiya Serena falls in love with?It would be greatly appreciated if you told me what you thought.


End file.
